


Ian and Mickey at Hogwarts

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Ian and Mickey as wizards<br/>Ian, a muggle born wizard gets his letter to got to Hogwarts. He meets Mickey and thus begin the most interesting (and magical) seven years of his life.<br/>(first posted on my tumblr: http://gallavichfiction.tumblr.com/post/95858701908/hogwarts-part-1-yer-a-wizard-ian)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yer a Wizard, Ian

Ian Gallagher was so.excited when he received his Hogwarts letter, he always knew he was special. Noone else in the Gallagher household was magical, as far as he knew. But Ian always had a certain ability to always get out of situations unscathed, while Lip broke bones and scraped knees. Ian seemed to miraculously float from harm. There was no wizarding school in America, so Ian was about to set off to England to go to a magical boarding school there called Hogwarts. The letter told him that the Ministry of Magic would be sending a wizard or witch to escort him to the train station.

“I can’t believe it!!” Debbie whined as she watched him pack his suitcase.

“I always knew you were different.” Fiona said from the doorway, “I just thought it was…something else.” Her eyes drifted to the half naked male athletes plastered on his wall.

“You have to show me all the cool shit you learn when you come back.” Lip said, playing with Ian’s wand in his fingers.

“Are you sure you have everything? Don’t forget that sandwich I made you for the train.” Fiona said as she started helping Ian fold his clothes into his bag.

Carl stared dubiously at the wand in Lip’s fingers “are you sure this is dangerous? It just looks like a stick.”

Ian snatched his wand back from Lip. He had been so excited when he bought his wand. Fiona and Ian had been escorted by a wizard from the ministry to Diagon Alley, through their own fireplace!! It was so cool, everyone else wanted to go too, but the wizard thought it best for him, to experience the wizarding world without distractions. His wand was an 11 inch elm with a dragon heart-string core. Apparently there were real dragons in this world too, Ian could hardly contain his excitement.

Fiona of course had been worried about money, but the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore had given them some scholarship cash, in the form gold silver and bronze in weird rock-like shapes.

So Fiona and his other siblings were thrilled for him, “finally someone is getting out of this shithole.” She hugged him tightly, tears brimming in her eyes, ”don’t let any wizard give you shit, remember nobody fucks with a Gallagher…nobody.”

Ian smiled, in his older siblings embrace, when he heard the loud knock on the door. Fiona opened the door to find a dark haired wizard in fusia robes. “Hello I’m here for young Mr. Ian Gallagher, I’m to escort him to the train.”

After a few tearful hugs, in which even Frank awoke from his drunken stupor to wish him luck at “OgreWarts,” before crashing back onto the floor. Monica had ditched them last month, before Ian had gotten the letter so Ian hadn’t gotten to say goodbye to his mother. Although, this bothered Ian a little, he knew how little his parents gave a shit. Fiona had turned sixteen this year and had just dropped out of school to look after the family. Ian felt enormously guilty for leaving and not being able to help with Deb or Carl who were just eight and seven. However, as he took the wizards extended arm and they Apporated with a CRACK, Ian temporarily forgot about his guilt.

When Ian arrived to the platform he was overwhelmed with anxiety and excitement, all around him were wizards and witches in a variety of different robes carrying cats, frogs, owls and yelling about things Ian didn’t understand. The ministry worker had just dropped him off and mumbled he had other business to attend to and vanished into thin air.

Ian looked around nervously and took a deep breath as he stepped on the train, suitcase in hand. This train was nothing like the L back home, it was a beautiful red and looked like it had escaped from the early 20th century. He knocked on the first room to the right, and slid the door open.

He looked in to see a skinny young girl around his age with black hair and eyeliner. A sleek black cat lay on her lap, Ian thought it was sleeping but as soon as he closed the compartment door, the emerald cat eyes were on him.

"Hullo." Ian said timidly, "is this seat taken?" The girl shook her head, and Ian sat down across from her. "Hi, I’m Ian Gallagher." he said raising his hand for a handshake. She looked dubiously at his freckled hand until he lowered it awkwardly to his side.

"I’m Mandy Milkovich. " She said, "What year are you going into?"

"Well…this is my first ti-"

"Yeah I’m a first year too." Mandy interrupted, "I’m kind of nervous. Do you know what house you’ll be sorted into yet? All my brothers are in Slytherin, but I think I might be a Ravenclaw like my mom."

"Your whole family is magic?" Ian asked in awe.

Mandy nodded, “well everyone but my dad. My dad’s a muggle and my mom never told him she was witch, but he started to guess something was weird when my brother got hit by a car and just bounced away.” She said laughing. Her smiled disappeared suddenly, “But Terry, I mean my dad, couldn’t really…handle the magic, so my mom divorced him and we all moved to Wales together.” She looked away, out the train window for a moment before turning back to Ian, “Where do you live?”

"Chicago."

Mandy gasped delightedly, “Ommigod that’s where I was born, and where we lived until the divorce!”

"But I live I the south side," Ian muttered looking down a little embarrassed as he compared Mandy’s new shiny robes to the used patched up ones he bought at a discount.

Mandy seemed to be noticing the same comparison but to Ian’s surprise she smiled kindly, “So did we.” 

Suddenly the two of them began discussing all the things around their old neighbourhood. It turned out, Mandy had only lived a couple blocks away from the Gallagher house. Ian and Mandy were engrossed in their discussion, when the sliding compartment door opened. Three boys all in Black robes and green ties walked on, the shortest of the three looked Ian up and down a small sneer on his face.

"Red hair, and a hand-me-down cloak, you must be a Weasley."

Ian looked at the boy confused, but not appreciating his tone of voice, “Uh no, I’m Ian, Ian Gallagher.”

Mandy groaned and rolled her eyes at the three boys, “Sorry Ian, these are just my shithead brothers, Tony, Iggy and Mickey.”


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mandy attend the sorting ceremony, with unexpected results.

Mickey Milkovich never admitted it but he loved Hogwarts and magic. His mother had raised him and his sibling like muggles for eight years, while she was married to Terry. He never even heard the word magic until Tony turned ten and began bouncing all over the goddam Chicago street.

Terry had been an asshole father he was stupid, abusive, and ignorant. In Mickey’s experience, all muggles were either disgusting violent or stupid. His father happened to be all three.After Mickey’s mom revealed her true identity, Terry had first tried to beat the magic out of all of his kids. He beat them bloody until they were all bouncing around the room in a strange magical defense mechanism. This was not the first time Terry had hurt them but it had been the last. Mrs. Milkovich had turned to Terry with a wand in hand and screamed at him, sparks flying.

The day his mother divorced that fucking shithole muggle was the best goddamn day of his life. Mickey and his siblings took only half an hour to pack up there stuff as his mom had begun creating a portkey out of one of the old beer bottles in the kitchen. Of course Mickey had no clue what was going on at the time, all he knew was he had some crazy powers and they were leaving Terry. 

His mother moved them to Wales and started a job at the Ministry of Magic, she had been one of the top witches of her class in her time. She even was the Ravenclaw prefect, but that all changed the summer after her fifth year. She fell in love with Terry, when she was sixteen years old. When she had gotten knocked up, soon after, she dropped out of school and never graduated Hogwarts.

"It’ll be different for you though," His mother had always told them, "You are all smarter than I ever was. 

Mickey and his brothers tried their best at school, but sadly they didn’t have the grades their mother wanted. Mickey had been sorted into Slytherin last year, the same as his brothers before him. Mickey was anxious to start his second year. 

However, as Mickey stared at the redheaded boy sitting next to his sister, his mind temporarily went blank. He didn’t understand his emotions or the longing he felt inside. He masked his expression with a sneer at the redhead’s patched up clothes. 

"So if you’re not a blood traitor Weasely…" Mickey sneered, "You must be a mudblood."

Mandy stood from her seat angrily, “Don’t be an asshole,” Mandy scolded him, fuck she was getting to sound just like mom, "Be nice to Ian, or you can leave."

"Fine," Mickey said, rolling his eyes, "We better go anyways, we’ll be there soon"

When they had left Mandy turned to him a horrified, embarrassed and apologetic look scrunching up her face. “Sorry about that,” Mandy said sympathetically, “my family can be….” she trailed off, looking out the window. 

"You don’t know my family." Ian said laughing, thinking of Frank passed out on the floor.

When the train arrived, Mandy reached for Ian’s hand as they got off the train. He could tell she was more nervous than she was letting on. 

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" A ginormous man with a beard called to them. Ian’s eyes widened, was he even human?

Ian and Mandy followed the other first years like sheep, behind the giant of a Shepard. The next few moments flew by in a daze, he admired the talking moving portraits, and the beauty of the Great Hall as he and Mandy walked down hand in hand. 

"So, how do they sort us?" Ian asked trying not to let his nervousness show in his voice. "Like a test?"

"Fuck, I hope not!" 

That was when Ian saw the old hat on the stool, look up at him. Ian’s eyes almost popped out of his head as the hat began to sing. The hat sang about the different houses and their attributes and Ian couldn’t help but stare at it, long after his wrinkled flap closed.

"Abraams, Bruce" The tall witch in the bun called out, very slowly a mousy brown haired boy walked up to the stool where the hat lay.

Professor McGonagall set the hat upon his trembling head, and it lay there a moment before yelling, “RAVENCLAW!” There was a thundrous response from the Ravenclaw table as Bruce ran to join them. 

There were about five people after Bruce before Professor McGonogall yelled Ian’s name. “Gallagher, Ian”

Ian walked up slowly and put the hat on. He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he still jumped as the hat began to speak to him. “Hmm I see ambition in you, but there is bravery too, but the loyalty and hard-working abilities could only mean….HUFFLEPUFF!”

Ian looked up to see all the students from the Hufflepuff table clapping and cheering for him. Ian grinned and walked over towards them, but he caught a glimpse of Mandy’s brother Mickey frowning slightly.

Ian awaited the other first years in turn, holding his breath until Mandy was sitting on the stool. She sat there twice as long as he did, he began to feel nervous for his new friend. He could see her shaking her head a little, just before the hat cleared it’s throat and yelled, “HUFFLEPUFF”

Ian clapped his hands along with the rest of his new house and cheered louder than any of them, Mandy smiled shyly at him as she sat down beside him. However, just one table away Mickey was fuming.


	3. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian does not like that Mandy's brother keeps picking on him. But when they band together to prank Professor Snape, suddenly Ian doesn't mind the attention.

Mickey marched through the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, heading to his potions class. He turned the corner quickly and smashed into another student. His books went flying everywhere. “Fuck!”

He looked up angrily to see Mandy’s new friend Gallagher.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking.” The words spewed from Ian’s mouth, “Professor Flitwick will kill me if I’m late again!”

Mickey grabbed his books up from the floor and glared at Ian. However, he could not prevent his stomach from giving a funny little flip when Ian smiled apologetically at him.

“Fuck off, it’s fine.” Mickey said.

“Well…” Ian said still smiling shyly, “I’ll see you around.”

Mickey looked down as he walked away from the fucking adorable redheaded first-year. But couldn’t help himself, he looked over his shoulder; watching Ian walk away, before he entered his classroom.

The next couple of years, Mickey would find excuses to hang out with Mandy and Ian. He would study with them in the library, talk to them in the hallways between classes. He wasn’t allowed in the Hufflepuff dormitory, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Mickey knew he shouldnt have have these feelings especially about a muggleborn (and a guy) but he just…he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t seem.to concentrate on anything. He started getting more detentions and failing more classes. Then in the fourth year he was held back. He didn’t pass with his other classmates, but he got enrolled into fourth year classes again with his sister and better yet, Ian.   
—-  
Ian had entered fourth year and was startled to see another Milkovich in his Transfiguration class. “Hey Mandy?” He turned to where she sat beside him concentrating hard and flipping her wand, at the hedgehog in front of her. Trying desperately to turn it into a pincushion.

“Mandy” He hissed a little louder, this time she did look up, unfortunately so did Professor McGonagall.

“Mr Gallagher, No talking in my class!” She said sternly, “Five points from Hufflepuff.”

Ian gritted his teeth, fuck she was strict. Ian could not help but look over to where Mickey sat with the other Slytherins. When they first met on train back in first-year he wasn’t sure how to feel about Mickey. Mandy’s older brother had been rude to him, and had been kinda of an asshole ever since. He would come up to him and Mandy in the library just to tease Ian, and bumped into him purposely in the halls.

Ian was nervous around Mickey, he had a reputation of being a bully, and now he was in his classes too. Ian bit his lip nervously. He loved going to Hogwarts he was one of the best in his year, he did way better in his classes here than he ever did in that muggle school. However, the only thing that kept him from jumping out of bed excitedly each morning was seated five seats away.

Mickey had bullied him since day one, and Mandy always stood up to him, but that didn’t stop him. Her other brothers weren’t much better. They all seemed to all think that Ian was the reason that Mandy had been sorted in Hufflepuff. Which was completely ridiculous, how could one conversation on the train affect the sorting? But Mandy never corrected them, she just smiled mysteriously and looked away.

Regardless of how her brothers treated him, Ian never strayed from Mandy’s side. They were best friends and had been since first-year. Ian was popular within the Hufflepuff house. He had made many friends especially since he became a chaser on the quiddich team. But that wasn’t all, he was just nice to everyone and all around great friend and student. There didn’t seem to be anyone who didn’t like the redhead, except of course Mickey Milkovich. Little did Ian know that Mickey probably liked him more than all of the Hufflepuffs combined.

After class, Mandy told him how her brother didn’t pass his fourth year exams which was why he was repeating the year. Ian frowned, anxious about the year that lay ahead. He worried about being tormented by Milkovich in class, which thus far had been his only reprieve. “Don’t worry Ian,” Mandy said guessing his thoughts, “there’s no way he could bother you with a professor In the room.”

Ian nodded warrily. “Yeah you’re right. What class do we have next?”

"Potions with the Slytherins." Ian sighed, not looking forward to seeing Mickey again. "Ian you have to chill," Mandy said, "I know he can be a prick, but it’s just ‘cause he doesn’t really have any friends."

Ian was surprised he never thought about it. Iggy and Tony were older than Mickey so they didn’t hang out with him all the time, and Ian had never seen him hang out with anyone else. Now that he thought about it, even today he sat alone in Transfiguration. And as Ian and Mandy walked into Potions, he noticed Mickey again sitting in the back by himself. Ian began to pity the older boy and when he sat beside Mandy he couldn’t help but give a concerned look to Mickey. Yes Mickey had teased him for the past few years but….he had never really hurt him… 

Professor Snape interrupted his thoughts as he slammed the door behind him and stormed into class. Closing the window blinds with a flick of his wand. “Who can tell me what the Alihotsy Draught is?”

He sneered contemptuously around the room where all the students kept their hands and faces down. “Miss Milkovich perhaps you can enlighten us?”

"Ummm" Mandy said scrambling through her textbooks, searching for some clue, "It uhh gives you energy?"

"That would be the Invigoration drought." Snape sneered at her, "How about, ahh Mr. Milkovich, perhaps since I taught you this last year, although you failed to learn it, you would care to enlighten the class."

"Uh it silences you?" Mickey asked scratching his lip with his thumb.

"Mr Milkovich, once again you disappoint me, that would be the Muffling Draught. I would have hoped that over the summer you would have studied from your failed exams. The Alihotsy Draught the scent alone causes hysteria, which you should have learned if you cared to open up your textbook at some point in the past year.” Snape looked down at Mickey, who’s face began to turn beet red. “You are a disappointment to your house.” He hissed, “How could anyone as stupid and lazy as you ever call yourself a Slytherin?”

Snape turned to the rest of the class, “Now I want you all to create the Alihotsy draught, and pray you don’t…” Snape looked at Mickey in repugnance, ”disappoint me.”

As the class finished, Ian and Mandy waited by the door for Mickey. “Hey Mickey,” Mandy said as Mickey left the classroom, “that was completely fucked up for Snape to call you out like that, in front of the whole goddam class.”

 

Mickey shrugged it off, “Whatever.”

Mandy looked at him in disbelief, “You are just gonna take his shit?”

 

"He’s a goddam teacher what else am I supposed to do?"

Mandy shut her mouth and looked away. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Ian spoke up, “We could fill his office with Alihotsy draught, and make him hysteric.”

Mickey looked at him for a moment before he grinned, “Goddam Gallagher.” He looked at Ian in a new found appreciation.

As Mandy stood guard at the end of the corridor, Ian and Mickey unlocked Snape’s office door with a simple Alohomora. Ian carried the cauldron of potion and began sloshing it around the office. Ian wasn’t entirely sure why he was here, maybe it was because he wanted to help out Mandy. He looked at the other Milkovich who was enjoying breaking some of the shit around the office, as Ian spilled the cauldron on the floor. 

Maybe it was the potion, but in one hysteric moment Mickey grabbed Ian and kissed him. He kissed him hard and fast, and when he pulled back he looked furious at himself. “I’m sorry…it was the potion…”

Ian suddenly thought back to all the times Mickey had teased him, and he began to see those moments in a new light. He was never bullied by Mickey, it was just his own fucked up way of flirting. 

"Don’t breath a fucking word…fuck…" Mickey continued rambling, rubbing his face anxiously.

"Shut up." Ian said and pulled the thug by the waist and gently pressed his mouth down onto Mickey’s soft lips.

There was a sound and suddenly the door swung open to reveal Professor Snape. “What in God’s name are you two doing in my office?”


	4. Dicks and Broomsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of quiddich, a rougue bludger, leaves Ian in the Hospital wing, and Mickey praying that he'll be okay.

Ian Gallagher was in the middle of the Quiddich match. He was playing chaser for his house, Hufflepuff. This was the final match they were playing Slytherin for the Quiddich Cup.

Ian dodged a bludger missing him by half an inch. He looked over to see, Slytherin’s new beater, Mandy’s brother, Mickey Milkovich sneering at him.

Ever since Snape had caught him and Mickey making out in his office last year, Mickey had become incredibly cold and aloof around Ian, at least in public. Whenever they were by themselves, Mickey would stare at him for a couple minutes, in what Ian liked to imagine as lustful longing, before leaving the room.

Ian was so confused by Mickey’s behaviour he didn’t know what to do…Normally he would talk to his best friend Mandy about his problems, but that no longer seemed suitable…

Fuck. Sometimes he wished his family wasn’t muggles, he would love Lip’s or Fiona’s advice on a situation like this.

“Gallagher! Duck!”

Ian ducked down just as another bludger nearly hit his eye. “Thanks Boone!”

Just as Charlie Boone the Hufflepuff beater hit the bludger away from Ian, “Goddamit Ian, get your head in the game.”

“Right,” Ian said shaking his head, as if to clear all thoughts of the Half-blood Milkovich beater from his head.

Sarah Jamison tossed him the quaffle and Ian shot for the rings, he dodged another bludger and made the point. “Excellent goal from Gallagher, 10 points to Hufflepuff” The third year announcer called out.

Ian was in his 5th year at Hogwarts, and for the most part he loved every minute of it. He was top in nearly every class, and although this was his OWLS year he wasn’t overly concerned. He knew he would do okay. He had been tutoring Mandy for weeks quizzing her on the difference between an anamagi and a werewolf and practicing every charm in the textbook.

"Ian!" Sarah yelled, passing him the quaffle again. Ian stumbled, but made the catch and flew to the rings again, but this time he didn’t see the bludger. The last image before he blacked out was Mickey flying towards him.

—-

Mickey paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room. After the game Mandy had scolded and screamed at him for about an hour, for knocking out Gallagher. But that was part of the fucking game! That was his fucking job!

However, the sight of Gallagher falling to the ground still made him wince. He had been actively avoiding Ian for over a year, ever since…He winced again, that mudblood could fucking kiss, but he couldn’t…wouldn’t. ..Fuck!

Mickey grabbed his shit, and walked out of the Slytherin dormitories, and speedily raced to the hospital wing.

"Student out of bed!" Peeves the poltergeist screached from the rafters swooping down on him.

"Fuck off Peeves!"

"Ohh nasty boy, bad boy, STUDENT OUT OF BED!"

Fuck he was going to wake up Filch, so Mickey ran the rest of the way to the wing with Peeves annoyingly stalking him the entire way. When he reached the wing, Madam Pomfrey appeared her hair messy and askew, “Yes?” she asked clearly annoyed, he must have woke her up.

Fuck. This was probably a bad idea. “I just…Nevermind.”

"Milkovich for the love of Merlin, you will tell me why you woke me up at one in the morning, or I will give you a reason to be in this hospital."

Mickey’s brows shot straight up, he had heard Madam Pomfrey lose her patience once and a while, but never threaten a student. “Sorry.” Mickey mumbled, and he turned around again. What the fuck was he thinking…why did he even come?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see Madam Pomfrey soften a little. “It’s the boy isn’t it?”

Mickey felt himself immediately get angry and defensive but he took a deep breath and pushed the many denials, that came to his head, away. Mickey nodded, “I just wanted to…fuck…I don’t know apologize…or some shit” He muttered under his breath.

She sighed, and rubbed her face. The older witch shrugged, and Mickey could have sworn she said ‘fuck it’ under her breath. “Well he’s sleeping right now, but I will let you in as long as you don’t disturb my other patients, is that clear?”

Mickey nodded fervently and followed the older witch through the rows of beds, until he saw a familiar head of phoenix red hair. 

—-

Ian awoke to the sound of snoring, he looked up to see Milkovich in a chair beside his cot. Ian looked at him, looked at how peaceful he seemed. The permanent glare that seemed to be on his face was gone, he looked younger…kinder.

Ian couldn’t wipe the image of Mickey’s concerned face, as he fell off his broom. He knew that it was Mickey who hit the bludger at him, but he was told that he was also the first one to fly down to try and catch him. 

It was almost as if Mickey could feel Ian’s eyes on him. Mickey looked at Ian who now had a beautiful purple shiner, and bruises on his left cheekbone. Mickey reached out as if to examine the injury, but he drew his hand back at the last second. “I’m…sorry.”

"What for this?" Ian asked, gesturing to his face, "This is nothing Thomas almost caved my head in when we faced Ravenclaw last month. You’re a beater..you never have to apologize for who you are. Ever."

Mickey could not resist himself for one more second, he leaned in and drew his mouth gently onto Ian’s lips. He felt Ian inhale in surprise then smile, pulling his face closer.

Ian slipped his tongue into Milkovich’s mouth exploring this new unexplored territory. Mickey did not hold back he kissed him fervently, pulling of his cloak and shirt. Ian threw off his shirt too and began working to untie the drawstring on his pajama pants. 

Mickey began kissing Ian’s neck, kissing the bruises on his face while Ian stroked the crotch of Mickey’s pants, until his pulsating member rose beneath his hands. Mickey drew his mouth down Ian’s bare freckled hairless chest and down to his abdomen. Ian’s pants were already down at his ankles, and Mickey oggled the perfection of this wizard’s body…down to every last inch… (and there were more inches than Mickey had expected).

Mickey didn’t hesitate before he drew his mouth down on that fiery crotch sucking up and down, stroking the dick gently with his tongue. Ian closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed, he clamped his jaw tight and bit his tongue to resist the moans and screams of pure ecstasy from escaping his thin pink lips.

As Ian reached down and gripped his hands into the brunette’s hair, he climaxed in the Slytherin boy’s mouth. They both let out soft moans, careful not to wake up the three other young wizards in the wing. Then Ian got off the bed and while kissing the nape of the shorter wizard’s neck, he bent the brunette down onto the bed. 

Mickey groaned through his teeth and tightened his fingers around the sheets on the cot. Ian kissed the brunette’s back once, before he slid his hand down to Milkovich’s pants. With one small gentle tug the pants were on the floor, and Ian was stroking his hand up and down Mickey’s ‘broomstick.’ 

Ian took one second to appreciate the miraculous moment before he ventured into Mickey’s ‘chamber of secrets.’ He never let go of Mickey’s penis as he slithered into the Slytherin, back and forth. He stroked him gently, but he pounded him hard in sequence. 

Mickey could not contain himself any longer and let out a moan louder than any banshee Hogwarts had ever seen, just as Ian came inside of him. 

The door burst open, but instead of Madam Pomfrey coming in to kick Mickey out, it was Snape with Filch’s ugly leathered face craning his neck to see too. 

Meanwhile, Ian and Mickey were left scrambling for their clothes. Snape’s face was as pale as ever but he had a manic twitch in his eye, “Milkovich, Gallagher. Follow me please. NOW!” 

Ian and Mickey were half dressed, as they left the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came around the corner and looked between the two boys, “Oh my.” Mickey still carried his shoes and robes in his arms and Ian had his T-shirt on backwards. Madam Pomfrey puffed up her chest and turned to Snape. “Severus, you have no authority to take a patient from my wing.”

"Now Madam Pomfrey," Filch stammered glaring at Ian and Mickey with such looks of disgusted loathing, "I think you will find both boys are in fine health…physically at least."

Poppy Pomfrey gritted her teeth and frowned, “Argus, I don’t know what you are referring, but you and Professor Snape will not leave here with young Mr. Gallagher.”

Filch opened his mouth, but Snape put his thin long fingered hand on the caretaker’s shoulder. His face seemed to have aligned itself into a dangerously calm expression. “Fine. Gallagher, return with Madam Pomfrey. Milkovich, you will come with me to my office.”

Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to say something else, save Mickey from whatever Snape planned to inflict upon him. However she just nodded, and put a hand on Ian’s back as she returned him to his cot. 

Mickey followed his House Head to his office with Filch skulking behind them both. Meanwhile Peeves was screeching from the rooftops, “Bad boy, naughty boy, nasty boy, you should have been nicer to Peeves…”

Snape turned to Filch just as they reached his office door, “Argus, I will take it from here.”

"But I-" Filch shut his mouth, with one manic glare from Snape. Filch nodded and limped away, muttering something under his breath about finding Mrs. Norris.

Snape opened his office door, and Mickey walked in. Mickey, now had his pants and shirt back on he was beginning to feel himself again. His shoes and cloak were still in his arms, and he was resisting a shiver.

Snape sat down at his desk and looked at Mickey frowning, “It is nearly three in the morning, you are out of bed. There is no excuse you could have that would interest me. Twenty five points will be taken from Slytherin and you will have detention with Filch for a week, is that understood?”

Mickey looked up, somewhat confused, it was a fair punishment…almost too fair. He nodded slowly.

"Good, now return to bed."

He got up and walked out of the room, He was still confused as he closed the door behind him, why Professor Snape suddenly had such a…almost empathetic moment. Mickey Milkovich never found out why Snape went so easy on him, but the truth was Snape too once had a weakness for muggleborn redheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also feel the need to apologize for all the Harry Potter euphemisms, but hey if I don’t get a chance to use them now I never will

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been rereading the Harry Potter series, which gave me this idea.If there has already been a Harry Potter/ Shameless crossover I wouldn’t be surprised, but could someone maybe send me a link?
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy this, I don’t know how many of you are Potter geeks like me, but I think Ian and Mickey at Hogwarts would just be the cutest thing
> 
> Please feel free to send me comments,criticisms or request anything. Also if there are any discrepancies or errors of any kind PLEASE let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
